youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cyborg
What makes a hybrid? There's some edit warring as to whether he's a human, or a "Human/Father Box hybrid". That begs the question, what is a hybrid? We currently have two characters listed as hybrids: Superboy and Halo. Since we're talking about species, I think we should focus on the biological sense of the word: "Offspring resulting from cross-breeding different entities". Superboy is the only one that comes close, though technically, he's what's called a binary clone. Halo is a human husk inhabited by a Mother Box's soul. While that would make her a hybrid in some of the popular definitions, biologically, it would make it what, a parasite? A spirit possession? Victor is a human with Father Box enhancements. To call that a hybrid is to call my dad a human/pig hybrid because he's got a pig's heart valve. If a Father Box has a soul like a Mother Box, they'd be symbiotes or something. So I propose just getting rid of the word hybrid altogether. In a popular sense, like describing Kobra's new form, it's okay. But not for a species. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:04, January 26, 2019 (UTC) :I'd argue the closest parallel to Cyborg we have is Blue Beetle. Just like the Fatherbox implant, the scarab is alien tech with a sentient artifical intelligence which has demonstrated an ability to control its organic host and cannot be removed safely. Jaime is a human, the scarab is a scarab, they just happen to be two characters immovably attached to each other. Since the Fatehrbox has such limited characterisation so far, and appears to have been exorcised, I think we can just use the generic Father Box page for it. ― Psypher 22:16, January 26, 2019 (UTC) The defination of a hybrid is "a thing made by combining two different elements; a mixture"that is what he is a combo, fusion, mixture of a human and a father box Without the father boxed fused to him he would die and that was clearly said in the episode and father box is not an enhancement speedys arm and nabu helmet is an enchancememt but father box is lirteally fused to vics body he cant remove it To love this (talk) 22:36, January 26, 2019 (UTC) :I think you're misunderstanding. There is no "the definition". Different fields have different definitions of "hybrid". And in describing a species, the biological definition is the most logical way to go. Did you even read any of the above? :The pig's valve is "literally fused" to my dad's body and he can't remove it. Still not a hybrid. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:48, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Thatis a defination of hybrid and the biological isnt the most logical way to go and even if it was that verison of def still proofs you wrong as well since it clear states "the offspring of two plants or animals of different species or varieties, " Which superboy would classifed under since he the off spring of a human/kryptioan It also works for victor because father box comes from the sources which is consider a living enitiy with intellgeicne.meaning victor hybrid of a human/father box What would u classifiy a cellphone as a phone or a computer? Or have u heard of a liger is it a tiger or lion Also it can be removed from your dad same way his orginal heart was removed so that is not not really a good examole causs a replacement coupd be found for your dad your not going find replacement for cyborg parts To love this (talk) 23:37, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Also techinacally this should not even be a discuission or up for interpation since dc comics clear classifed victor in there comics as human/cyborg unless dc comics is consider serparated from this tv seriesTo love this (talk) :Halo is a "Human/Mother Box hybrid" since she's a new being resulting of the fusion of a Mother Box and Gabrielle Daou, while Victor is still Victor but with cybernetic prosthetics. I guess he should be classified as "Human/Father Box cyborg" Maxattac (talk) 00:24, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :A ligers, tions and mules are hybrids. Superboy is not the offspring of two different species: he is a binary clone. Jonathan would be a hybrid, if we accept, for the sake of the argument, his father is Supes. :As for why we don't use DC Comics info, see the conjecture policy. Still, a human/cyborg is not a hybrid. :You have not provided any reasons as for why we should not use the biological definition of a term to describe a biological concept. Repeating it wouldn't make anyone change their minds. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 00:52, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Superboy is a hybrid his dna comes from superman and lex luthor two differnt species (legally speaking since superman is half his gentic source he would be consider superboys father) mean he is a a hybrid clone or not A human/cyborg is a hybrid it is combination of two differnt species this lirteally defination of (cyborg organism that has restored function or enhanced abilities due to the integration of some artificial component or technology that relies on some sort of feedback) this clear describes victor situaiton But you are right I have not supplyed clear evidence to not use biological and do not have two because A. biological also supports my argument because cyborg is combo of two differnt species Human and a fathsr box B.he is classifed as a cyborg on his page and again a cyborg is a biological organisms combined with technology So either def use he is classifed as a hybrid. To love this (talk) 01:11, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Also this question being mean to ask why are certain characters still labled as humans with powers instead of metahumans?To love this (talk) 01:18, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :I feel like we're talking in circles. I'm saying, "this is the relevant definition of hybrid, you're using it incorrectly", you're saying "using my incorrect definition of hybrid, all of these things are hybrids". :So no, they're not hybrids. The biological definition does not support your argument, because biologically, it's not a "combo". None of what you say matches the biological definition of hybrid. :This discussion is over. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:07, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Ok u maybe a admin but u can not chose the defination used decide something in this by your self on this wiki i mean did u talk to other admin nefore decideing this? And this is the full bio defination verison you want to use ( the offspring of two plants or animals of different species or varieties, such as a mule (a hybrid of a donkey and a horse). This describes victors (superboy and halo and ) because they are mixture of two differnt speciecs it is parts of there bodys they come from fuseing of two differnt species u can not remove it from there bodys i don't know why this so hard u except i mean u can accept that a liger is a hybrid but can u not excpet cyborg is not ? What would u call man-bat. A man or a bat or how about wonder girl is a human or a godneed to speak to admin (talk) 08:59, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :Oh fer f... :I explained why the biological definition of hybrid makes sense, and I explained what all the ones erroneously called hybrids actually are. Did Cyborg's mom with a Father Box? Did Halo's dad mate with a Mother Box? Ligers and Mules are the result of crossbreeding, not injecting lion material in a tiger. VIC AND HALO ARE NOT HYBRIDS. Words actually mean something. I chose the definition BECAUSE IT IS THE DEFINITION IN THIS CONTEXT. :Also, change your signature. You are not an admin.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:14, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Omg parents do not have sex to be consider a HYBRID YOU ARE USEING DEFINATION COMPLETLEY WRONG09:32, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :Welcome to my world. "Offspring resulting from cross-'breeding' different entities". Kids. From sex. Can't make it any clearer. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:41, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Your world makes zero sense in real world were rest of use live a hybrid or crossbreed those not just come from sex if some one fused u a freaking animal are u still just a human NO you are combo of those a hybrid Facts over opinions 09:44, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :In the real world, where biologists live and think about what to call species, they use the definition I provided. What you describe hasn't happened in the real world, but would be a splicer or maybe a composite in the comics world. But not a hybrid. Facts over ignorance. Let it rest. Vic is not a hybrid. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:51, January 27, 2019 (UTC) In the real world biologist lirteally would classify him as a hybrid splicing is literally combining dna of two species to create hybrid. Either sexually or different ways I am starting to think u have no idea how biology works in comics or in the real world because dude hybrids are not a species it category for creature created from two species so get over and except the fact he is a cyborg a combo of a human and technology a hybrid because that is what creators of comics and series call him and that is above your opinion and dude human machine human machine hybrids have happen . :I unprotected the page and expect this particular bit to be left alone. ― Thailog 12:33, January 27, 2019 (UTC) I leave it alone but need be fixed he is not a pure human it clearly stated he is fused with father-box he fits the def of hybrid(cyborg) we cannot say halo is a fusion(hybrid) of a human and mother box but victor is a pure humanFacts over opinions 18:54, January 27, 2019 (UTC)